The Flight
by Pokey McCor
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Forbidden Emotion'.  Ahsoka has left the Jedi Order, to be with the man that she loves. But Anakin won't give up his Padawan to emotions that he himself isn't allowed to feel, and he is determined to hunt the lovers down! Ahsoka x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a continuation of the story called "Forbidden Emotion". To get the full effect you will need to read the first one, so get one that! :D**

The _Navarre _was a fine vessel, something that a smuggler would use. It was light and fast, but was spacious at the same time. The main room was large and circular and contained two couches which were set up in a living room type fashion. From there it spun off into several other rooms: three living quarters, a storage deck and the cockpit.

Daryan smiled to himself. The young rogue Jedi seemed to be having the perfect life. He was the captain of his own ship, he had a small family around him, and he had Ahsoka, the girl he loved. Perfect.

Well, except for being hunted down by the famed Jedi General Anakin Skywalker.

Daryan was thrown off his feet as the vessel shook. He ran to the cockpit and found Zheki hastily pressing buttons and maneuvering levers.

"What's going on?" Daryan asked, strapping into the seat next to him.

Zheki pointed to the radar. They were being followed by three ships, fighters, on their tail and firing at them.

"Do we know who they are?" Daryan asked, watching the dots move around on the screen.

"Republic," Zheki hissed.

Zheki and his twin brother, Draan, had been found by Glen when they were teens. Glen had pulled them off the streets and given them a home, and they had grown up to be his most stalwart allies. Neither brothers could speak much Galactic Basic, but they could understand almost all of it. They frequently spoke to each other in their native tongue however, with only a few words in Basic.

Daryan cursed.

"Gun?" Zheki asked, ready to tell his brother to man the guns.

"No, we can't shoot down Republic fighters," Daryan said, "Can you lose them?"

Zheki just laughed. The _Navarre_ ducked and weaved as the fighters followed. Daryan wasn't sure what was going on, in fact he felt kind of nauseous. Zheki was fine however as he expertly made the ship turn on a dime. He keyed in a few buttons, and the stars in the sky blurred into lines. They jumped to hyperspace.

Daryan stood up slowly. He padded Zheki on the back before heading into the main part of the ship, where he plopped onto a couch. He would try to stay out of the cockpit while firefights were going on, he decided.

"What was that?" Ahsoka said, emerging from her and Daryan's quarters.

"Republic fighters," Daryan said, trying to quell the rebellion in his stomach.

"What? They are coming after us?"

"They _were _coming after us, but Zheki lost them."

Ahsoka sat down next to Daryan's head. She thought she was just leaving on the wishes of the council, not becoming a criminal. Daryan caught sight her worried demeanor and sat up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I didn't expect us to become enemies of the Republic!"

"Hey, that's not my fault," Daryan said, "You can blame Anakin Crazywalker for those fighters."

Ahsoka sighed and looked away. She didn't want to make a big deal about it, but she would definitely try to contact the High Council later, just to make sure everything was okay. She couldn't help but see her master, no, former master's face in her head as she recalled her escape from Coruscant. The words 'I'll hunt you both down!' echoing in her head. She shuddered.

The rest of the ride went smoothly. The forest planet of Ci Atul loomed before the _Navarre_, seeming to want to swallow the little ship as it descended to the surface. The capital was ruined from the large battle that had taken place not half a year back, but it was definitely in the progress of being rebuilt in the wake of the Separatist eviction.

Daryan's ship landed in the docking bay of the starport on top of the tiered city. Glen, Tolivian, Ahsoka and Daryan walked down the ramp and into the port.

"Um, Mr. Ordo, sir?" a boy said sheepishly approaching the group.

"Do I know you?" Daryan said, unkowing what to think.

"Um, no sir, Master Onasen asked me to come meet you here. Please follow me."

Daryan nodded, shocked. How would his master know that he had arrived? Definitely something that he would have to ask him when he got to him.

They followed the boy out of the starport and into the city. The city was familiar to Daryan, considering he had grown up on the streets, but the upper tiers where the starport was located were reserved usually for the upper class and the wealthy, so he was unfamiliar with the direction the boy was taking. They walked down an alley and into an empty courtyard with a fountain in the middle.

The boy turned and looked at the group following him, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said, running towards a nearby building.

A group of twenty thugs spilled out of the buildings surrounding the courtyard, one thug threw the little boy a sack of coins as he ran past them. Each thug had a weapon trained on Daryan's group, ready to fire.

Daryan cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryan and Ahsoka stood in between the mob and their two companions.

"Glen," Daryan said.

"You got it, Invictus," the older man said, ducking behind the fountain with Tolivian.

Glen never got over calling Daryan by his fake "Bounty Hunter" name. I guess you couldn't blame him, considering that in the months that they were friends, he only knew him as such.

"Come wif us, Ahsoka Tano, an' we might fink of sparing your friend's lives," the thug leader said, stepping forward.

"Who sent you?" Daryan asked, drawing his pistol and lightsaber.

"Shut up, worm! Me an' the lady is 'avin a conversation."

Ahsoka drew her lightsaber, "I don't talk to people as ugly as you!"

The gang leader's eyebrows furrowed at the insult. "Fine, you wanna play 'ard ball eh? Get 'em boys!"

Daryan sprinted to the right, cutting down a gang member. He then fired two rounds into the man next to him. Ahsoka went left, deflecting blasts as she quickly disposed of three thugs. Bullets were flying around the courtyard as the two Jedi attacked their opponents. The thugs were being cut down pretty quickly, but the leader seemed as arrogant as ever.

"Tha' all you got, Jedi?" He said, firing a large heavy repeater.

Daryan turned and fired three more shots, dropping thugs as he slashed through them. Ahsoka was making quick work of the thugs around her too, showing off the lightsaber prowess that she was known to have. Daryan and Ahsoka jumped back from the fight. They stood back to back, reflecting blaster shots and firing back.

"You know," Daryan said, shooting a thug, "You're pretty cute when you are deflecting blaster shots."

Ahsoka blushed, "Do you really think this is the time?"

Daryan laughed, "When is it not the time?"

Ahsoka used the Force to pick up a thug and throw him into two others.

"Well, I think you are pretty handsome when you are shooting that blaster of yours," Ahsoka said, reflecting a blaster shot before they both rushed off to their respective sides, taking down more thugs.

Daryan cut down the last thug, only leaving the leader. The gang leader stood his ground and smiled as the two Jedi approached him.

"What are you so happy about, ugly?" Daryan said as he approached.

"I ain't as stupid as you fink, you know," the gang leader said, putting down his gun, and pulling a data pad out of his pocket, which he threw to Daryan.

Daryan caught the data pad, he quickly read through it. He threw it to the ground, and grabbed the thug by the collar of his musty coat, throwing him against the wall.

"Where is she?" Daryan snarled.

"What is it Daryan?" Ahsoka asked.

Glen yelped from behind them.

"He just wants to know where his sister is, my dear," a cool female voice said from behind them.

They turned and saw a woman with blonde hair, holding a red lightsaber to Tolivian's neck. She wore a revealing black bodyglove which seemed to show off every part of her. She was quite beautiful, except for a diagonal scar that cut across her face. Glen was on his back a short distance away, slowly getting up.

"Lemme go you son of a hutt!" Tolivian said, fighting the lady's iron grip.

"N.. No..." Daryan said, his mouth agape.

"Aww, now is that the way to say hello to your best friend, Dare?" cooed the sith.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka said, moving forward.

"Ah, I wouldn't come too much closer if you care about this child, my dear."

"Lemme go you bantha!" Tolivian said, squirming.

"Well Dare, I just wanted to say welcome home, and I think we will be seeing a lot more of each other," the blonde woman said, throwing Tolivian to the side, "Come on, Grekin."

"Yes, boss," the gang leader said, following the blonde sith.

"Oh, and Ahsoka, my dear?" the sith said, turning back, "Anakin says he'll track you to the ends of the universe if he has to. Toodles!"

Glen ran to Tolivian and hugged her. Daryan stood, dumbfounded.

"Who was that woman? And Daryan, you have a sister?" Ahsoka said, turning her attention to Daryan.

Glen and Tolivian moved to where the two were, waiting for the answers to Ahsoka's questions.

"My.. my sister was adopted when I was trained in the force. My master found a family that would take care of her.. I haven't talked to her since I left my training. But they have her now," Daryan said slowly.

"How do we know for sure?" Glen asked.

Daryan handed him the data pad. It displayed a picture of a woman who resembled her brother, shackled to the walls of a room.

"And that sith bantha lady?" Tolivian said, hands on her hips.

"Um.. well.. she is... she is.."  
The realization struck Ahsoka. She remembered the picture that Daryan had given her, the one that he had asked for her to burn.

"I thought she was dead!" Ahsoka said, turning back to Daryan.

"I thought so too..." Daryan said, looking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: To the people who have been reading, I just got a new job so my writing time is a lot less than before, so just letting you know I'm still here! Thanks to all who have read this story! :) Just don't expect 3-4 chapters in one day like Forbidden Emotion :P**

"Well? Spit it out!" Tolivian said, poking Daryan.

"Her name is Sera. She used to be my friend," Daryan explained, "I thought she had died when Umale Bindo had attacked my master's school."

"You sure know how to pick them," the little twi'lek said, sitting down next to Daryan.

All six of the _Navarre_ crew, Glen, Daryan, Tolivian, Zheki, Draan and Ahsoka, sat in the main room of the ship. Each of them sat and thought of the best way to rescue Daryan's sister, while avoiding the subject of Sera and Daryan. Though only Ahsoka knew the nature of their relationship, the others could hear the pain in Daryan's voice as he spoke of her.

Ahsoka moved her hand to Daryan's. Daryan took it and looked up at her, his eyes a mix of gratefulness and sorrow. She wished that they could just leave this planet forever, but she knew Daryan wouldn't let his sister go on being a captive.

Daryan stood up.

"I need to save my sister," he said.

"You know it's a trap, right?" Glen said, looking up at him.

Daryan nodded, "I can't just leave her."

Ahsoka stood up too, "Then I'm coming with you."

"No," Daryan said, turning to her, "I don't want to risk you getting hurt because of me. You can't come."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," she said, crossing her arms.

"I doubt you'll be able to stop any of us from coming," Glen said, standing up as well.

"You too, old man?" Daryan said, surprised.

"I'm not so old that I'll see my captain run off into a fight by himself," he said with a smile, "Plus I can shoot a blaster better than you, my boy."

"Fight for captain," Draan said, picking up a rifle. Zheki stood next to his brother, nodding in agreement.

Tolivian stood up. Daryan looked down into the fierce eyes of the little girl.

"No, Tolivian, not you," Daryan said.

"You don't even know where you are going, dummy," she said, reaching into her pocket, "That's why you need me, and this data pad I snatched from your 'friend.'"

Daryan was moved by the will of his friends to help in his plight.

"..I.. Thank you, all of you."

"Don't thank us yet," Ahsoka said, waggling a finger, "We still need to save your sister!"

"Why are we even guarding this dumpy warehouse," the zabrak thug said, spitting on the ground.

"Cuz we are gettin' paid ta do it," his human friend said, shifting his stance, "Better than bein' back in prison if ya ask me."

"I'll agree with you there," the zabrak replied.

A little twi'lek girl walked up to the two and stared at the warehouse.

"Get out of here you little brat," the human said, coming up to her.

"Is Sera around?" Tolivan asked politely.

"Who told you that name?" the zabrak said, walking forward.

He started to raise his gun, but instead he fell to the ground.

"What the-" the human said before he was also silenced by a blast round.

Daryan ran up the doors, his blaster out, followed by Ahsoka, Glen and the two trandoshans. He slowly opened the door into the warehouse. Inside the warehouse was filled with boxes and crates marked with various labels. This was no doubt the place where Daryan's sister was from the picture. The group slipped in silently and hid behind some crates to the side and looked around. It was filled with the same thugs like the ones who had ambushed the group when they were out earlier.

"This is definitely the place," Ahsoka murmured, seeing the thugs.

"I just hope my sister is in here," Daryan said, trying to scan from his hiding place.

"Sisssta," Zheki hissed, pointing.

Up on an upper catwalk, Daryan could see his sister behind lead into a sort of managers office on the second floor.

"Good eyes, Zheki," Daryan said, loading a fresh powercell into his pistol.

He looked at the other with him. Glen checked his pistol. Zheki and Draan were poised ready with their rifles. Tolivian kept her eye on the door, ready to let the others know if anyone showed up. Daryan turned to Ahsoka, she knelt next to him, lightsaber ready in hand, ready to risk her life for him. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Alright, sis," Daryan said, pulling out his lightsaber, "We're coming!"

He charged out of hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

When it came to handling a rifle, Draan was the best. In fact, he had proclaimed himself a marksman. A real trandoshan sniper, in the flesh, or scales. He made sure to let Zheki know how good he was every time they were in a firefight together, at which his brother rolled his eyes. Sure he couldn't handle a ship or repair something like Zheki, but Draan could shoot people. And he did so with supreme accuracy.

But when he saw that "Invictus" break from cover, firing his pistol, even the "sniper" had to admit he was a little jealous. There was no way that a normal person could keep up with the way that the force guided the captain's gun. But Draan would be damned if he didn't try.

Zheki sighed as he shoved a fresh powercell into his rifle. This was not his cup of tea. What he wouldn't give to be behind the wheel of the _Navarre _again. A shot bounced off the wall above his head where he was taking cover. He nosed his gun over the edge of the crate he was behind and shot a few rounds into the bandit who had shot at him before popping back into cover.

Draan always said that before Zheki knew how to walk, he could pilot. And sometimes, Zheki felt that way. Walking around seemed so trivial when you could pilot something a lot faster. Even this fight could be done from a ship, raining down fire from the _Navarre_'s batteries. But something about the captain turning pale made them all come down here on foot. Risking life and limb on the surface.

Zheki sighed again.

Tolivian's eyes jumped from dust cloud to doorway. The team was counting on her to do her part, and she wasn't about to let them down. Well, maybe she could let that Ahsoka down. Tolivian didn't like her. What was she thinking, waltzing in here and thinking that she could just be apart of their circle!

Was she jealous of Ahsoka and Invictus? Of course not! Or maybe she was. Whatever! Who did that girl think she is!

Glen smiled. Not to say that he was happy with the predicament Daryan was in, oh no, but he was excited. He had never been on a whirlwind adventure like this before. The thought thrilled him. Here he was, part of a band of Republic fugitives, trying to save a damsel in distress. It was almost story worthy! He would definitely have to write a book about this if he came out of it with his hide in tact.

He popped up and shot a bandit in the chest, before falling back into cover. Watching Daryan fight was a story in itself. It wasn't as traditional in form as Ahsoka, but it was just as effective. There was something about the way the boy swung, deflected, and shot all in one fluid motion that made Glen in awe of his new captain.

Maybe Daryan could teach Glen how to do that.

As Ahsoka dodged a bullet, she couldn't fight the thoughts that were surfacing to her mind. Had she made the right decision? Was this her fault? Obviously she had heard when Sera mentioned her former master's name, so what did that mean? Why would Anakin work with a sith? Something wasn't right.

Or maybe everything was right. Anakin was a stubborn type. Maybe he had committed one hundred percent to finding the two fleeing Jedi. Committed so much so that he would use any way possible to track them down. She had only known her master since the start of the wars, but she knew that she wouldn't want to get on his bad side. And she had.

The thought was like a blaring siren in her head. Had she made the right decision?

They could hunt him down to the ends of the universe, torture him and kill him, but touching his sister, that was over the line. Daryan flew into a fury as he sliced through bandit after bandit. Each one that died by his blade deserved every stroke. They were fiends. Beneath him. They didn't deserve the life they were given.

Some of the attackers had ran once they had found out they were losing. But Daryan had cut them all down with shots in the back. There was no glory for these scum. They _Navarre _crew mopped up the remaining forces, excluding one who had been shot in the leg and was crawling towards the door. Daryan searched through the abandoned warehouse. Every room was searched, trying in vain to find his kin. He had just seen his sister! How could they have moved her so fast?

Daryan strode over to the crawling bandit picked him up by the collar.

"Where is she?" Daryan said, straining to control his temper.

The bandit huffed and cursed at the rogue Jedi.

Daryan threw him to the ground. He cupped his hand and used the Force to suffocate the bandit.

"Where is she?" Daryan shouted.

"Daryan stop," Ahsoka said, putting a hand on his arm.

"TELL ME, SCUM!" he said, ignoring her.

"Daryan! Stop it!" Ahsoka cried, pushing his arm.

Daryan seemed to snap out of his anger. He put his hand on his head. That wasn't him. He had let his anger control his actions. It was.. intoxicating. But no! He couldn't think like that.

The bandit had blacked out, so the two trandoshan brothers picked him up and the crew headed back to the ship. Daryan had to recollect his thoughts.

And, for the first time, his emotions.


End file.
